Failed (Skylox)
by emilythestrxnge
Summary: Adam's friends have failed him. "I love you, Adam Dahlberg." [SAD ONESHOT]


'My friends have failed me,' Adam thought, holding back the tears that welled up angrily inside him.  
They said they'd always be here for me. And they always were. Quentin, Mitch, Seto, Ian, Jerome, Jason... and Ty. Oh, god, Ty. Where are you now? Where were you when I really needed you? None of the boys Adam had learned to rely on were there; maybe they were going on with their so-called "busy life". Maybe it was that none of them even cared.  
'But they promised,' Adam's thoughts were jumbled with hurt and sadness. His head ached with the memories and laughs he and the rest of Team Crafted shared throughout the past three years. Adam wished he could go back to that time, the time where he and Ty would play silly parkour maps; the time where all he did was play stupid mini games that made everybody laugh. If he could, Adam would replay his life until the point where he first met Ty and live through it all again. But he couldn't. What's past is past, and he can't ever change that. No matter how hard he tried, his life was bound from the beginning to be a complete mess.  
The commander breathed out slowly, trying his best to keep himself from bawling, but Adam always knew he wasn't strong enough without his friends. He couldn't even hold himself up. He'd been counting on his friendship with the seven men to keep him going. Now that they were gone, who was going to help him on those days where he just couldn't hold himself back? What if he just let go? What would happen to him?  
A single tear fell from his eye and on to his lap, where he stared down at his scarred hands. Adam thought back to just a year ago, where Ty and himself had sat on a couch and held each other. Ty said he'd always be there. He lied.  
Adam's mind raced as he thought of all the promises he'd been told that never got kept. "We'll always be here for you."  
"You can count on us."  
"We're here. Always."  
"I won't let anyone hurt you."  
And the one that hurt the most:  
"I love you."  
Adam couldn't believe he fell for it; he should have seen that his whole stupid little relationship was nothing but naïve love. At least that's all it was to Ty. And it really hurt Adam, seeing his lover just walk away, even after all the things they'd been through. The maps, the games, the laughs, the getting so mad when they played Minecraft that they could hardly talk. Adam thought that his feelings were the same to Ty as it was to him. Obviously, it wasn't.  
Adam sobbed uncontrollably, his whole body shaking and shivering violently. His cries were not silent, they were loud and echoed throughout the empty house. Adam clutched the pillow that was next to him, the one with the Butter ingot that Ty had gotten him for his birthday. He brought the pillow up to his nose and breathed in the scent. It smelled like Ty's hair and the watermelon shampoo he used on it. The familiar smell gave Adam flashbacks to the nights were he stayed up all night with his lover, just talking and playing with Ty's hair.  
'I guess this is it,' Adam thought, scrolling through the old texts in his phone, words that had no meaning anymore. Jokes that made Adam cry bitter tears. He had nothing left. His friends were gone. His lover was gone. And his SkyDoesMinecraft account was no more. He had nothing.  
'My friends have failed me,' Adam thought again, clutching his pillow and thinking about all he's been through. Horrible childhood memories, finding out he was adopted, going through depression, and starting his YouTube. Right now, in this moment, it all seemed like a joke. Happiness? In this life? Never. Adam was never going to be happy. He was failed, left behind by the people he trusted the most in the world.  
Another tear dripped onto his lap. Adam stared at it and thought of the perfect life as he closed his eyes.

Ty was there, sitting in his house, listening to music and playing Minecraft for old times sake, when he got the call.  
The name on the screen of his phone was the name of someone who hadn't even tried to communicate with Ty for the past year. Jason. What did he want? Why was he calling after all this time? Ty decided to pick up, to talk to his old friend.  
"Hello?" Ty said hesitantly.  
"Ty?"  
"Yeah...?"  
"Oh my god, Ty!" Jason's voice was loud and panicky.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, suddenly alarmed.  
"It's A-Adam," Jason hiccuped. He started stuttering out a sentence but Ty could hardly make out a single word his old friend was saying.  
"What about Adam?!" Ty asked, feeling nervous.  
"A-Adam is d-d-dead," the other boy managed to get out.  
Silence. That's all Ty heard. The sobbing and hiccuping Jason was doing through the phone felt muted, as if he was alone again. Adam? Dead...?  
"N-no," Ty said. "You're lying. That's n-not funny J-Jason."  
"I'm not joking! A-Adam died last night. He was found dead in his house after his parents came to check up on him. He's... g-gone."  
Ty blinked. His Adam, the Adam that he dated for two years? The one that he loved, even now after they were long over?  
Ty blinked, feeling the beginning of tears behind his eyelids. The tears found its way out of his brown eyes and slid down Ty's face.  
"No, no, no," he muttered, putting his face in his hands and crying, completely forgetting about the phone call that was still going.  
Ty couldn't believe it. Adam was gone? No... Ty screamed and pulled at his hair. He can't be gone, Adam was too strong... too good... He threw his green headphones across the room, hearing it make a small crack.  
He ran his fingers through his hair and felt the hot, angry tears fall onto his shirt. Ty fell on his couch and rapidly tried to wipe away his tears. He curled into a ball and wrapped his arms tight around his knees, the way he always did when he was upset. Ty imagined Adam there, holding him as he rocked back and forth and cried. He thought of Adam's strong hands, wiping away his tears then giving him a kiss. For a moment, Ty actually thought his ex lover was there. But then he remembered that he wasn't. He was dead. Ty cried even harder.  
"Ty? Ty?!" Ty faintly heard Jason through his phone. He reached over and grabbed his fallen phone off the ground.  
"Y-yes?" The fragile boy stuttered, wiping his nose on his sleeve.  
"The b-boys and I are going t-to be holding the f-funeral. Can you c-come over?" Jason asked.  
Closing his eyes, Ty said slowly, "Of c-course."  
Jason ended the call.  
Ty took a deep breath, then another, the way you do right before you have a crying fit. He threw his head into his pillows and thought of Adam. His smile, his laugh, his eyes, his voice, his everything. It was all gone now, lost forever. And it was all his fault.  
He pushed his dark hair off of his face and closed his eyes. Tears fell and Ty made loud sobbing noises, unable to stop. 'Adam is dead because of me,' he thought.  
If only Ty picked up the Skype calls, if only he answered the texts. If only he told Adam how he really felt, he'd be here now. The older boy wouldn't be dead, he'd be next to Ty, holding him tight and telling him that they loved each other.  
Ty's wails echoed through his house all night. Everything he thought brought back memories of him and Adam. Adam, Adam, Adam. It was all about Adam. But he was gone, the only thing left of him was the memories, good and bad.  
The younger boy buried his face into a pillow, feeling as it became moist. He was reminded of the time he had cried into Adam's chest over the loss of his cat, feeling as Adam's shirt moistened. He remembered Adam rubbing his back gently, whispering "It's okay, Ty" and "I love you". Ty threw the pillow across the room, not caring about where it landed.  
After what seemed like hours of crying and remembering, Ty feel asleep. When he awoke he felt a sense of calmness before he once again remembered. Adam. Dead. Fault. Tears welled up again as Ty hugged his legs.  
A few hours later, Ty finally decided it was time to go see his old friends; he decided not to just lie down and wallow in self-loathe. He was going to see the men who had once been his life, but he had never thought of seeing ever since Team Crafted had broke up.

He was here. Jason's house. There were six cars parked around the flat, and Ty had more memories of hanging out with the boys here. Streams, movies, laughs, silliness. The thought was so happy Ty almost smiled.  
Almost.  
He rang the doorbell, hearing as footsteps approached the dull door.  
"Ty." The voice said.  
The younger boy looked up at Jason, seeing his familiar face. Same curly hair, same blue eyes, except he himself seemed different. His curly hair was tussled and messy, his blue eyes tinted red, indicating that he too was crying.  
"Jason," Ty mumbled.  
Jason lead him inside his house into the livingroom where he saw the other former Team Crafted Members. Their heads all snapped up when Ty entered the room. They looked the same, despite their broken expressions and red eyes.  
"Ty!" Quentin exclaimed. "Holy shit. Are you... are you okay?"  
Ty's mouth felt like sandpaper. "No." He said quietly, voice cracking and throat closing up.  
Then the young boy lost it. He started sobbing once more, right in front of all of his best friends. They came up and all hugged him as Ty held his face in his hands.  
"I miss him so fucking much." He cried.  
"We do too." Ian said.  
"God, why did we all break up? Why did I leave him? Why wasn't I there?" Ty said, a bit of hysteria in his voice.  
"It's not your fault. It's all of ours. All of us left." Seto said, trying to calm the boy down.  
"Yeah, but me and Adam loved each other. He counted on me to keep him from cutting, he counted on me to keep him under control. And I left. What sort of asshole does that?" Ty had tears streaming down his face.  
"You're not an asshole, Ty. And he was counting on all of us." Mitch says, his face broken.  
"Mitch..." Ty says. "You love Jerome. I loved Adam, and now he's dead. It doesn't feel good to lose your lover."  
Jerome and Mitch glanced at each other.  
"Okay, we know that it must be hard to lose the person you love, but we loved him too. Not in the way you do, but in the way that we all feel guilty about what happened." Jerome said, reaching over to take Mitch's hand.  
"They're right," Jason said, hugging Ty again. "We all loved him. We're all responsible."  
And they were right. They all hugged each other as the plans for Adam's funeral started. They would bury him at the cemetery by Jason's house, and they would invite fans. They would invite YouTubers. They were determined to not let Adam be forgotten.

Ty awoke on the day of Adam's funeral with the sun seeping through cracks in the window. "Fuck," he muttered.  
He was sleeping on what was Adam's bed when they all lived together. He loved sleeping on it because it was warm and smelled of Adam's cologne.  
Ty wasn't so sure why he wasn't going to his own house, but he just didn't. Maybe it was the memories, but those were bad here, too. Videos and laughs and parties. First kisses and hugs on the couch. Damn, it hurt.  
Ty sat up and held his head in his hands. He felt tears begin to fall again and he wiped his eyes. Today is when Adam will be buried. Final goodbyes to him, to his lifeless body.  
Rising from his bed, the boy looked around at the messy room. Adam's stuff was still here. His laptop, his music albums, his clothes. Ty then spotted a picture on the drawer. Looking closer, he almost began crying again at the photo. It was from the Team Crafted photoshoot. When everyone was friends and we were all so happy and young and... alive.  
A ringing from behind him snapped Ty out of his daze. It was his phone. "Hello?" Ty said into the speaker, his voice thick.  
"Hey buddy. Are you ready?" It was Jerome.  
"Yeah. I just have to change." Ty's voice sounded dead.  
"Okay. We're all at Jason's. We'll see you soon." Jerome sounded sad, and worried.  
Ty didn't bother hanging up. He just threw his phone down on the bed, knowing Jerome would hang up. Ty took a quick shower, then changed into the clothes he would be wearing to the funeral.  
Ty didn't want to leave the room. It smelled like him. He didn't want it to be over. But he had to let go.

The amount of people in the cemetery was unbelievable. Everyone was there. Old friends, like Gizzy and Okward and so many more. Fans were here too. And it was so... quiet. The fans weren't running up to Ty, screaming if they could have his autograph. Everyone here felt the same sadness and respect to Adam; everyone's hearts were touched by him.  
Adam was laid in a coffin. Pale. Cold. Dead. It hurt Ty to see him like that. His best friend. His lover.  
Ty stared at the lifeless body, and he imagined a future where everything was okay. Where he had stayed and Adam was alive. Where they played video games all day and joked around and loved each other. But it wasn't like that, and it never would be.  
Ty placed a photo in the coffin. It was the one on Adam's drawer, of Ty and the old team. Then he looked again at Adam's face. He remembered him laughing and joking around and saying the three magical words: I love you. Ty would never forget it.  
"Goodbye, Adam. Thank you for being an amazing friend and boyfriend. I'm sorry I failed you... I will always remember you," Ty was sobbing now, his throat tight. "I promise I won't forget everything we've been through. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. And I know I sound all cheesy and shit," Ty weakly laughed through his tears. "And I know you would want me to move on. Thank you for being an amazing five years. I love you."  
Then the coffin was closed. And Adam was being lowered into the ground. That was it. Ty watched with red-tinted eyes as he was buried. It was over. Adam was officially gone. Ty would never see him again.  
Eventually, people started to leave. They walked past Ty, and said how they were so sorry. And then they were gone too. Ty stayed until everyone was gone. It was becoming so dark and so cold.  
"Adam, I know you would want me to move on. It's going to be so fucking hard without you. But I will do it, for you. I'll patch things up with the boys. I'll record videos again. And I'll be happy. I know I failed you and I'm sorry. I'm going to live my life, and then one day, we'll be together again. I love you so much, Adam Dahlberg."  
Ty took another look at the grave then turned and began walking towards Jason's house, where the old team was. He was going to keep his promise to Adam, starting right here with his old best friends.

End!  
Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction! You have no idea how long it took me to write this (honestly, I started writing this on 11/27/2013 and finished on 12/20/2014. I'm such a procrastinator).  
I'd like to thank my lovely friend Daisy for all her encouragement and patience during the writing of this. You're amazing.  
And thank you to SkyDoesMinecraft and Deadlox for changing my life! I love you guys!  
Love,  
Emyrose.


End file.
